Chemical Love
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: A new BAM tournament is started, but that isn't Gas O's concern. In order for his experiments to work, he needs a subject to test them on. The law of scienctist states: That one musn't get attached to the experiment. After all, it's only a test subject.
1. You eat crazy glue for lunch?

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...  
----- 

"Eeeehhhh..." Heat was lounging on the couch, the whir of the air conditioning fanning around his condo. The sudden heat wave was driving him NUTS!! Sure he was technically one with the flames but... He was only human...

The phone suddenly rang and without thinking he blasted it into a melted puddle of plastic and metal that slowly dripped to the floor from his kitchen counter.

BRIIING!!

Heat got ready to incinerate the second phone that was next to him but stopped and decided to pick up instead.

"Yo, speak..." he grumbled.

"Heat? It's Frida, you mind picking me up to go to the normal suite?" the artist's voice said cheerfully, "There's a new tournament!"

"In this heat...?" Heat groaned, "They better have fixed the AC in there..."

"If I recall, YOU'RE the one who broke it."

"Shut up, I'm coming!!" he shouted and hung up looking out the window, "Dammit... I don't wanna go outside..."

-0-0-

BOOM!

"Arg! Failer..." Gas-O muttered fanning away some of the gas his new experiment had caused. There was a kind of loud beep the echoed around his lab.

"You should go upstairs and get going now, the new tournament's going to start soon!" a voice called happily from above. Gas-O glanced at a nearby clock and sighed. Time to get going... Then again, he WAS excited to get back on the dance floor. Especially after being in jail for so long...

He shuddered at the not so fond memories.

"I'll be right up." he called.

"But they're starting right now..."

"I said I'll be right there!!" Gas-O shouted back rearranging some of his chemicals and quickly hefting his gas tank onto his back.

Oh great, the weather channel said it was going to be broiling outside...

-0-0-

Frida greeted Heat with a smile as he pulled up next to her.

"Hiya Fireboy, that's a cute scooter." she teased getting on behind him.

"Funny..." he started up the scooter and drove down the street towards the tall tower that was located downtown, "So today we're just meeting the new entries and the other regulars right?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Kitty." Frida said glancing nervously over his shoulder at the speed meter and clutching onto him, "Hey Fireboy, think you could slow down a TAD bit?"

"No way! If I go the speedlimit then there won't be any wind to cool us off." Heat protested, "I don't see why the tournament has to be in the SUMMER of all seasons..."

"Summer's pretty, I like it."

"Yeah you're not wearing a sweat suit..."

"Well that's your fault then isn't it?" Frida said flicking him in the head. Heat grumbled some profanities and grinned, reving his scooter, "Heat.. Dont' you dare...!!"

"WHOO HOO!!" the scooter lurched forward and Frida screamed.

"HEAT SLOW DOWN!"

"Can't stand the Heat, get off of the track!" Heat laughed and huffed when he saw the light turn red, "Crap... Oh well, let's make it a turn!!"

"KYAAAH!!" the scooter skidded nearly on it's side as Heat made a sharp turn. His eyes widened and slammed onto the brakes.

There was a an almost sickening crunch and loud bumps. Heat and Frida both slowly looked behind them, seeing a person knocked out on the ground. When they got off to inspect the person, Frida punched Heat in the arm.

"OW!"

"You IDIOT!! I told you to slow down!!" she shouted, "Now look what happened!!"

Heat back away nervously then slowly approached the person.

"Well, she doesn't seem to have been injured at all..." he said turning her over. Just as he did a large amount of what looked like blood poured from under the girl.

Heat and Frida: O-O!!

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!" Heat was cursing as he sped towards the tower.

"HEY! THE HOSPITAL ISN'T THAT WAY!!!" Frida shouted, riding backwards on the scooter to hold onto the girl, who was still unconcious.

"There isn't time to get to the hospital! It's all the way on the other side of town!!" Heat exclaimed, "Maybe the others can help!"

"NONE OF THEM ARE DOCTORS!!" Frida shouted punching him in the head.

"Kelly's a cop, SHE probably knows how to treat minor wounds!!" Heat sighed, "And if that doesn't work, we could always give her to Gas-O to see if he can do anything... He works with chemicals, that's the same as a doctor right!?"

Frida shot him a glare, "Giving someone to Gas-O to be a patient is liking handing over a sacrific to some kinda demon..."

"Wow, so that's what you've thought of the kid for nearly a year and a half..."

-0-0-

Kitty tapped her high heel shoes, "Where are those two...? They're late!!"

"Weird since Heat is nearly the fastest driver out there huh?" Shorty said petting Columbo, "But still what's taking those guys so long?"

"They fates are intertwined with another... Who will soon bring some of us good luck, and some of us..." Pinky pulled out another card from her tarot card deck, "Bad luck."

"..."

"Pinky, you gotta cut that out. You're REALLY creepy when you do that." Strike muttered. A black purple aura blazed out from Pinky and a few of those standing near her backed away.

"Am I...?"

There was a loud kind of explosion and everyone looked at one another.

"I wonder what that was?" Shorty said, "Gas-O, did one of your experiments blow up again?"

"Well technically, yes. One of them did explode today but not here." he replied curtly.

"I have a bad feeling..."

"I predict that someone will fly through the glass."

"There sure as hell better not be someone bashing through glass here!"

Gas-O wasn't even listening, thinking over the chemicals he had mixed. What went wrong...? Maybe he needed a better kind of test subject to infuse it into... Maybe then he'd--

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a shattering sound.

Dammit, he hated it when Pinky's perdictions were correct...

"ORAAGH!!!" Heat crashed through the glass of the door, Frida had landed on top of him with the girl and they all slid across the floor to Kelly's feet, who looked down raising her eyebrow.

"FIX HER!!" Frida shouted, "FIX HER FIX HER FIX HER FIX HER FIX HER!!"

"Why'd you bring her here if she needed fixing?!" Kelly said backing away, "I don't know a thing about medical attention!!"

"I thought you were a cop!!"

"I DRESS like a cop, I'm only a banker for heaven sakes!!"

"Ok then... Gas-O! You do something!!" Frida shouted throwing the bloody girl into the teen. Gas-O stared down the girl, she seemed almost the same age as him.

Fix her huh? His intelligence only went so far... What'd they want him to do, melt her skin back together with chemicals??

The thought lingered in Gas-O's mind as a liable plan.

"Whoa, what'd you do, run her over with a scooter?" Strike asked peering over Gas-O's shoulder. Heat flinched.

"Shut up..."

"Um... Excuse me...?" Even looked down (Or up in Heat's and Frida's case) and the girl was blinking up at all of them, "Where am I?"

-0-0-

"Wow, you're all pretty silly." the girl smiled as they all sat on a few chairs, "A scooter going at 90 miles per hour can't kill me that easily. See? My cut is already starting to clot up." She pulled down a bit of her bloody coat gestured to the large gash that was on her shoulder, which had now turned into a cut.

"What the hell, do you eat crazy glue for lunch or something??" Strike asked pushing up his sunglasses from falling. The girl shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, that's what milk is for." she replied with a shrug, "I guess it's this thingy that helps it along." she pulled out a kind of device and everyone in the room recognized it.

"Hey! You have one too!!" Shorty said pointing.

The girl seemed almost surprised, "Ah, you all have one too?" A few smiled and everyone pulled out their Groovetrons.

"So if you have one, you must be part of the new Bust A Groove tournament this year." Frida said.

The girl rubbed her head ruffling her silver grayish hair, "I think so, I recall making my way to some kind of tower where dancers were until I was run over." Heat flinched yet again as everyone stared at him.

Kitty-N sighed with a slight smile, "Well then, you're in the right place." The girl's face brightened up.

"Oh good! I was afraid I'd get lost!!" she said, "So, what exactly are you all waiting here for??"

"It's not really along the lines of What you see... It's more along the lines of Who." Gas-O said. The girl tilted her head curiously at him and smiled.

"So who are you waiting for?"

A song suddenly started to play and the lights in the lobby dimmed.

"How else would one start the Bust a Groove compitition?" a loud voice called and a spot light flashed on, "Of course, not without... ME!"

"Oh god not this freak again..." Heat had to mutter, "I thought I'd seen the last of him..."

"At least the song is catchy." the girl smiled swaying to the beat.

Hiro smiled taking out his favorite comb and running it through his hair, his "The Natural Playboy" song playing as theme music.

"Stand down ladies! Hiro's in the house!!" he smirked, "Alright! Time to get down and- WAH!!"

"Thank you." Shorty said watching Hiro bash at the giant cylinder he was in, his shouts and screams silent. Gas-O nodded typing at the few buttons on a device on his wrist and closing the lid.

Kelly chuckled nervously, "Well, now that's everyone's here..." she stood up making her way to the elevator, "Let's get going."

The others agreed and Gas-O noticed the girl was looking back at Hiro stuck in his gas chamber.

"What about him?" she asked. Gas-O peered at Hiro weeping on the ground and shrugged.

"He'll be fine."

The girl smiled, "Well, ok then." she turned to quickly follow Shorty, "Ne, think there's a way I can wash my coat?"

"I guess we could try the washing machines, or Coca Cola..."

"Coca cola...? You mean the soda drink?"

Gas-O was staring at the blood stains that seeped to the back of the girl's coat and after catching up as they piled into the elevator, managed to stand beside her.

"What's your name?" he asked. The others looked at her, not even knowing themselves.

The girl blinked at them and smiled.

"You can called me...Mika."

A/N: n.n;;; I just got back into this game, and had to write a fic on it (Too bad it's so old that I can't even FIND IT ANYMORE...!!!) Sigh, I miss it... Well, hope you all kinda enjoyed this!


	2. The busted elevator

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...  
----- 

As soon as everyone entered the elevator and Hiro pushed one of the buttoms, everyone except Mika suddenly grabbed for the rail. Mika peered at them curiously.

"Trust me, this thing goes REALLY fast..." Kitty said.

Mika smiled, "I highly doubt that this elevator could really go fast enough to--" her sentence was cut short when the elevator started to move up and the very gravity of Earth had slammed her down onto the floor to her knees. In a matter of minutes, there was a gentle...

DING.

Followed by a loud, "MRAUH!!" from Mika as she bashed into the ceiling then back onto the floor. She let out a groan, rubbing her head as she went to sit against the wall of the elevator.

"Sorry, maybe we should've warned you a bit better." Heat said as the door opened.

Mika sighed and blinked when a gloved hand reached out to her.

"Need help?" Mika smiled taking the hand and was pulled up.

"Thank you, um...?"

"Gas-O." he said from behind his mask, "Well, come on. We better get in to get the announcme--" he stopped when he saw who was standing in front of the elevator door.

A tall, geen... THING, as close as Mika could put it, stood there staring down at Gas-O, who seemed to glare back. Gas-O brushed past the zombie and Mika scrambled after him, afraid to be left alone with the melting green man, thing...

Thr new DJ handed out papers that held schedules on them and everyone looked at who they were up against.

"Alright, now that we have that organized, you can all stay in this tower for the rest of the tournament, or you can go back to your own places, granting that you return to the correct floor for your battle." the DJ said, "The first battle will be tomorrow, now go and chill out a bit." Immidiately Gas-O went to the elevator clicking the button.

"Eh? You're already leaving?" Mika asked.

"Gotta let Hiro out of that tube." Gas-O said as the door closed. He grabbed the railing as it made it's decent and closed his eyes from behind his goggles, listening to the elevator music that he hated so much. He sighed leaning against the wall.

Dammit, HE just had to be here... Time to update those passwords...

-0-0-

Mika was still staring at the elevator door.

"Um, he's gone now you know." Shorty said. The silver haired girl scratched at her head, jumped onto a nearby couch landing on the armrest and perched there like a little monkey.

"Well, what do you all plan to do?" she asked.

"Let's go to the beach!" Frida suggested, "I have a shack there, we can PAINT!!"

"No way, it's WAY too hot to go outside!!" Heat whined. Strike flashed him a glare.

"Stop talking, the room gets even hotter whenever you open your mouth." he grumbled. Heat stood up and a fireball formed in his hand.

"I'll open my mouth when I want to...!"

The others all jumped up to stop them and Mika had backed away to avoid the carnage.

"Don't worry, they're always like this." Mika looked up to see the green zombie towering behind her.

"O-Oh... Are they...?" she said watching Frida paint a giant bucket of water that poured over the brawling Strike and Heat. The zombie almost seemed to smile.

"So, is Gas-O giving you any trouble?" he asked.

"Not at all." Mika replied, feeling her skin crawl at the sight of the zombie's green flesh kind of sagging off from around his eyes. The axe lodged into the back of his head didn't really help either...

"I'm Bi-O. Sorry if I frighten you, my son and I got into a fight last year and I ended up like this. I only wish, that I could go and play catch with him one day..." he said and tried to fan himself, "Wow, hot weather huh?"

"I wonder, does this place have a basement?" Mika asked. Everyone stopped fighting and arguing, staring at her, "Well?"

"Yeah, but..." Everyone looked at one another, "Gas-O's down there."

"Oh really...?" Mika pondered for a moment then grinned, "Shall we go pay him a visit?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Heat shouted letting go of Strike's black tanktop and letting him drop onto the floor. Strike responded by kicking Heat in the stomach.

Shorty shuffled nervously, "Usually he doesn't like us going down there..." she said trying to drown out Heat's threats, "Not to mention he'll probably gas us if we go down!" Columbo nodded vigoriously.

"He doesn't seem THAT bad." Mika said with a slight sigh and after a moment's hesitation, crept into the elevator.

"Oh no, she's going to die if we let her go alone..!" Shorty cried, "Quick! Into the elevator before she--!"

The door had already closed and the dancers all had giant anime sweatdrops as they heard Mika's scream echoing through the tower.

Bi-O blinked, "Oh my..."

-0-0-

Hearing an dull, echoing THUMP, Gas-O looked up from the current project and sighed.

"It had better not be one of the others, otherwise I'll knock them out..." he muttered going to check. He raised his eyebrow seeing Mika crawling out from the elevator, an indent in the ceiling and in the middle of the floor.

"Oww..."

"What're you doing down here?" Gas-O asked. Mika looked up at him and had to roll out of the way of the elevator door that almost closed on her.

"It was too hot upstairs, so I thought the basement would be cooler." she said, "Looks like I was right."

"You'll have to go back up, I'm busy." Gas-O said pressing the button to the elevator and turning back. Mika glanced around the dim lit basement and looked back at Gas-O's back..

"Hey, w-wait a second!" she reached out to grab him until she winced withdrawing her hand. Feeling his suit had snagged on something for a moment, Gas-O looked back seeing Mika and watching the palm of her hand bleed.

Well... Dammit...

He sighed and turned back, grabbing her hand. Mika quickly grabbed it back.

"Would you at least let me look at it?" he said. Mika for a moment froze and then held her hand out. Gas-O took it and examined the cut. He watched as the deep cut was stitching itself up, making it shallow.

Interesting...

"Come with me, we'll get it cleaned up..." he muttered walking back towards his lab. Jumping down the giant broken fan that was his ceiling, he made sure Mika was able to get down and went into a nearby store room for a first aid kit.

Her cell recovery rate was incredible... Usually a cut like that would take about a week to heal, but it healed in about a few seconds...

Hmm... Just maybe then...

He came back out with a bottle of cleaner and a roll of bandages.

"Eh...? What's in that bottle?" Mika asked as Gas-O dragged her to a nearby drain. He diluted the contents of the bottle in some water.

"Hydrogen pyroxide." he replied pouring it on her hand. Mika let out a loud squeak and tried to pull away. Gas-O pulled her back, "Hold still!!"

"But it stings...!!"

"Better than getting an infection. If you got cut on my suit, then you'll probably lose your hand if you don't treat it properly!" he snapped back wrapping the bandage around her hand, "There, done." Mika rubbed at her hands as Gas-O tossed the cleaner and bandages back into the store room.

"Thanks..." she looked up and around, "So, what do you do here...?" Gas-O looked back at her.

"Chemical research."

"MIKEEEEEY!!!!" Shorty suddenly dropped from the giant fan from above and crash landed into Mika, "You're ALIVE!!"

"Eh heh heh, yup. That elevator ride almost killed me though..."

"What happened to your hand?" Frida asked and her vision panned over to Gas-O. Heat followed the same view and glared.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, his hand curling up.

"If you start any fire's down here, then FOR SURE you'll blow us all up!!" Gas-O shouted before Heat could form a flame, "Now, mind telling me WHY you're all down here in my lab?"

"We were making sure that you didn't, er.. .I mean.. That Mika didn't wind up getting herself killed." Kelly said, "Wow, it really is cooler down here..."

"What I expected from you, living in the basement." Bi-O said from behind the group.

Gas-O was glad for his gas mask as it hid his scowling face.

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"I said GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!!" Gas-O shouted reaching for the valve that connected to his gas tank. Everyone took a step back.

"Easy there Gas-O, we're just here to-" Bi-O said holding his hands up.

"YOU! I ESPECIALLY want you out!!" Gas-O grasped the valve tightly in his hand. Shorty looked about in a panic.

"H-How?! We jumped down from the fan, how do you expect us to jump back up?!" she cried, "We're not Konoha ninjas!"

"Shorty, you've been going through my anime haven't you...? Frida whispered.

"Then take the stairs to your right, I just want you all OUT OF HERE."

Bi-O sighed, "Ok, just don't shoot any of us down while we're leaving..." he said following the others up the stairs. Gas-O watched them and took a calming breath tucking away the valve.

"Mika, could you stay for a bit?" he said as calmly as he could, his voice was shaking from his yelling, "Please, I need to speak to you about something." Mika, being the last one that was about to leave, stopped and slowly re-entered the lab.

"Y-Yes?"

Gas-O slowly exhaled and it came out as a low hiss from his mask. This was going to hurt his pride...

"I need your help with something. You see, I'm doing an experiment..."

"What kind of experiment?" Mika asked, listening intently.

"I'm trying to make a kind of gas, the ultimate gas." Gas-O said, "I want to design it so it can form many different uses, for science, work, or perhaps even the medical field."

Ok, so the medical field thing he threw in so it'd sound good...

Mika seemed to think about it, "I see..."

"You don't have to reply right away, but I'd prefer your answer by tomorrow. Then that--"

"Ok."

"Huh?"

"I said, ok. I'll do it." Mika said with a slight smile.

"Right off the bat? You don't want anymore thought in this?" Gas-O asked, "Think carefully."

"I already did." Mika smiled placing her hand over her chest and doing a slight bow, "I'm yours to use, professor."

Gas-O would've sighed with approvement, if he wasn't busy blinking away the clear view of Mika's cleavage from the top of her tank top.

"G-Great then." he said averting his eyes when Maki straightened herself up, "Come later tonight then, around 7."

"Sure thing prof." Mika waved.

"Just, call me by my name... I really hate formalities..."

She smiled, "See you tonight then, Gas-O." She made it up the stairs where the others were waiting for her, "Oh, you're all still here?"

"Duh, we were waiting for you doofus." Heat said messing up Mika's hair.

"Plus it's still cold down here." Shorty said.

"He didn't convince you to do anything, stupid now did he?" Kitty asked. Mika shook her head.

"No, nothing at all." she smiled, "Everything's just fine."

-0-0-

As soon as 7 O clock hit, Mika was already down at Gas-O's lab and they started the tests. When they were finished, Gas-O was running over the results.

"Seems there still not enough nitrogen in the mixture..." he said looking over the screen, "Mika, you feeling ok?" The girl nodded in a cheerful way.

"Yeah."

Gas-O heaved a long sigh, "Well, we've done all we can for tonight... Go get some rest then, you're first match is tomorrow." Mika hopped off the stool she was sitting on and nodded.

"Night then, don't stay up too late!" she said running up the stairs. Gas-O meerly waved and turned back to his work.

After the dreadful elevator ride up to the floor that was her room, she closed the door and collasped near the large bed.

"Wow, those chemicals actually kinda hurt..." she said and after making way to the bathroom, covered her mouth as she started to cough, "Better... Get some sleep..."

a/n: Whoa... I really need to work on my scene desriptions. n-n;;


	3. PINKY VS MICKEY! I mean, MIKA!

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...  
----- 

When they flipped a coin to decide where the stage would be, Mika nearly died of relief when it was the floor with her stage on it. She now knew, what the door across from her room was for...

She was also very sad because her floor was almost near the top of the building...

Once again, she went into the elevator.

Once again, she was found face first crashed into the floor...

Her stage was decorated to look like a kind of kendo dojo, the paper screens decorated with cherry blossoms and branches. There was also a tank of small koi fish along the wall.

"Oi! You awake?" Mika seemed to snap out of her trance and peered up at the worried faces of Frida, Shorty and Columbo.

"Ah! Yeah, I'm fine." Mika said quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are starting to go out of focus, you're going cross eyed." Shorty said, "Are you nervous? Is this your first dance battle?"

"Well, yes... I'm up against someone named... Pinky..."

Frida seemed to get a look of understanding and nostalgia, "You'll be fine." she said with a smile, "Just don't let her psyce you out with her tarot card junk."

"Yeah, and watch out for any of her clothes that'll come flying into your face! She works as a stripper if I remember!!" Shorty shouted. Mika shrank away and shuddered, "Uh... You'll be fine?"

"Shorty stop scaring her..." Frida sighed, "You'll be fine!"

"You both keep saying that." Mika said and shrank down into a ball, "Now I'm even more worried!"

"ALRIGHT!! Let's get this little tourney started!!" the DJ shouted, "It's Pinky, versus Micky!!"

"It's Mika!!" Shorty yelled, "Yeesh, I'm 13 and I can read better then him..."

Frida pat a shivering Mika on the shoulder, "Go on, Break a leg!!" she gave her a light push to the stage.

"I just might..." Mika whimpered as she climbed up. She stopped when a card reading DEATH was shoved into her face.

"This is your fate, child." Pinky smirked.

Mika giggled nervously taking her place beside Pinky. She peered at Frida and Shorty, who were waving and jumping up and down with the crowd.

Frida: D  
Shorty: n.n

Mika replied by holding up a sign.

Mika: TTwTT

While she was taking deep breaths to try and slow her racing heart, she looked among the crowd, trying to pick out any faces she recognized. She saw nearly everyone she had met the day before. Frida, Shorty, Heat, Strike(?)

She wodered why he was there for a moment, then continued scanning.

Everyone was there, except Kitty N. Everyone except her and...

There was a loud banging that made everyone in the room turn and look as Gas-O suddenly dropped out of the elevator.

He let out a soft, "Oww..." Dusting himself, he got to his feet and after catching sight of Mika, leaned against the doorway and nodded at her with a small wave.

Mika's mouth curled up into a grin and she got ready, flexing her fingers and arms.

"3...2...1... GO!!"

The quick beat started and they competitors danced. (If you all need a heads up on what kind of song it would be, think of Real Emotion from FFX-2 by Jade Sweetbox)

Pinky with her bar dancing, and Mika with her...??

"What the hell kind of style is that?" Strike asked watching Mika's dance. It was first somewhat slow, and graceful, then was linked to a few fast movements thrown in with a hip hop style.

"Least her Groovetron is filling up fast." Heat said, his arms crossed.

"So is Pinky's." Kelly, "The kid doesn't stand a chance."

"Come on, be supportive." Frida said. Sure enough, Pinky had pulled out a few tarot cards.

"This match is mine!" she said tossing them and they grew in size, "You can't fight fate child!"

"Oh no!" Shorty covered her eyes with her giant sleeves. There was the sound of shearing paper and there was a few flashes.

"I can't fight Fate? But it's so much more fun then just letting someone mark out my course for me." Mika smiled as she twirled a pair of katana's in her hands and continued with her dance style.

Gas-O smiled from behind his mask.

Heat was grinning ear to ear.

"Man, I just..." he watched Mika tuck the swords back into shealths that were on her back under her coat, "Can't wait to face her...!"

'Neither can I...' Gas-O thought as the match was finished and the victory went to Mika.

"Nice match, you almost had me with that card before the whole thing started." Mika smiled shaking hands with Pinky, "I tend to be a bit superstitious..."

Pinky smiled and Mika felt her spine tingle.

"You're a lucky person, to be able to survive this long." she said, "Hopefully your luck doesn't run out."

"Ah, I hope so too." as Pinky walked away, Mika quickly ran up to Frida and the others, "Did, I do ok?"

"You were cool!! Your swords went like, WHOOSH!! And we all totally went like, WHOA!! and WAAH!! Like a swoosh swoosh thingy!!" Shorty was shouting in hyperspeed. Mika rubbed behind her head in embarassment.

"Think it was abit much...?" she asked as they all made way to the elevator. Mika smiled as Gas-O approached, "Hey, you came!!"

"I was curious about your style." he replied, "So, mind sharing what it is?" they walked in the shaft and Mika latched herself onto the rail. The others meerly took hold of it casually and Shorty pushed the button.

"First, mind sharing why you fell out of the elevator?" Heat asked. Gas-O was silent and just as the elevator started to move, he knocked Heats hand off the rail and the Flame boy smashed up into the ceiling, his facebeing pulled by from the gravity going against him.

"That's why." he peered down at Mika, who was crouched on the floor, trying to prevent herself from flying up to join Heat, "I forgot to grab the rail earlier, kinda was in a hurry." He made sure to face her completely to avoid any eyecontact with Bi-O.

"O-Oh..." Mika said quietly, still clinging on for dear life.

DING.

Heat fell to the ground and grabbed Gas-O's ankle.

"You... Bastard..." he growled, "I'm gonna set you on fire..." Gas-O pulled his leg out of Heat's grasp.

"Good luck to you then." he said, "You all mind dragging him out? We're heading down."

"We? Who's we?" Frida asked pulling the profanity spouting Ex-Racer out. Before she could get her answer, the door had already closed, "Man, what a creepy kid..." Bi-O meerly sighed, shrugging and shaking his head while trying not to lose it.

"He hasn't changed..."

-0-0-

"You can let go now, the elevator only goes fast when going mutliple floors, we're just going down one." Gas-O said. Mika slowly let go of the rail and stood up with a heavy sigh.

"Oh man, I still feel a bit sick from the battle..." she said rubbing at her hair.

"You're just suffering from a bit of a nervous shock, you'll be fine." Gas-O said. Mika cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Why has everyone been saying that to me all day...?" she pondered outloud and shrugged, "Oh well." The elevator came to a halt and the two of them jumped down the giant fan. Gas-O went to the controls typing in commands and Mika removed her dark green coat, throwing it onto a nearby chair and started unstrapping her swords.

"So, what style do you actually use?" Gas-O asked looking down at the screen. He froze when a shining blade was held to his throat.

"I'm what they call..." Mika's eyes seemed to glow, the color glinting off her katana, "A sword dancer." Gas-O stared back at her through his goggles.

"I see."

Mika smiled withdrawing her blades and tossing them to the side, "So I just stand in this room right??" The room was small, and the walls were made of glass. There was a metal on the top that seemed to be ready to open up with all kind of...Instruments.

"Yeah."

"Well then, shall we get started then?"

What happened the night before repeated itself. A kind of gas rose up from the grill that was the floor in the glass room and Mika took a breath in.

"Remember, just breathe normally." Gas-O said from a kind of intercom. Mika did as she was told and after a moment, something flashed into her mind.

_"...You really... do... This??"_

_"...Yes..."_

_"Just... Normally...Won't... Calm."_

_COUGH COUGH!!!_

_"You... Didn't tell...!! COUGHCOUGH... tell me... would... this...!"_

"Mika!!"

The dark lashes fluttered back open and Mika found herself staring up at Gas-O's mask, her reflection on his goggles.

"H-Huh...?" she sat up and Gas-O moved aside to give her space, "What happened...?"

"You fainted." Gas-O scratched at his mohawk, "The test came out negative too, dammit..."

"What was wrong with the formula? Did you fix it yet?" Mika asked almost frantically.

"I replaced a few of the elements, but-"

"Great! Test them out again."

Gas-O stared hard at her.

"Go up, get some rest."

"Huh?? But-"

"You can come back again tonight. For now, your body needs time to recover." Gas-O said, "Wouldn't want anything being screwed up just because your body was in severe condition."

"It's ok! See? The burn on my neck from just now is healed." she pointed out.

"It would be a waste of expensive chemicals. It would be a shame if my test subject dies."

"But..!" Gas-O grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the stairs.

"Go sleep." he ordered, "NOW." He shoved her into the elevator pressing the button and listened as her scream and a loud BAM! was heard and was slowly drowning out as the box raced up the shaft.

Gas-O sighed taking a seat back in his chair and before letting his head rest on the table, he pulled off his gas mask taking a deep breath.

"Tough day honey??" a voice from inside the room said through the speakers.

Without looking up, Gas-O replied, "Yeah... I just can't seem to find the missing element... I balanced out the solutions, converted the states. Hell I even measured by moles and pH for gods sake..."

"Ah ah, no swearing like that." the voice said gently scolded, "And please, don't talk about chemistry, it still confuses me."

A snort of amusment came out of Gas-O.

"You're a super computer, and you're getting confused with Grade 9 Chem?" he said, "Ah, sometimes you're too funny..."

"I'm onlt being honest, it's been years you know."

"Heh, I'm sure..." Gas-O got up from his seat and made his way to the elevator, "I'll be back, just grabbing some food."

"Alright. Be careful dear, and don't stay out too long." the voice said, "You're little friend will come back at possibly 7:30 this time."

Gas-O turned back, replacing his mask.

"Sure thing mom."

"Have fun!!"

A smiley face appeared on the screen and Gas-O smiled entering the elevator.

a/n: Wow, I was able to put about a third of the concepts that I studied in chem... My teacher would be proud... XD;;


	4. James Suneoka YOU BASTARD!

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...

-----

_"Is this really what you want?" _

_"...yes..." _

_A needle was pulled out from it's hiding place._

_"Open your eyes. Don't worry, it won't hurt." _

_"Guh!" _

_"You're doing this, for a good reason." _

_Blood splattered everywhere. _

_"You didn't tell me... You didn't tell me it would be this bad...!!!" _

Mika shot up from her bed, gasping for breath and clutching onto her right eye. Slowing down her breathing, she stared at her hand and then noticed her room was dark.

"Huh... 10:28 PM..." she read off the digital clock by her bed. Mika sighed flopping back onto her bed then suddenly jumped back up, "PM?! I was suppose to meet Gas-O at 7!!" she rocketed out of her bed tripping on the blanket and bashing her head against a nearby dresser then ran to the door. Skidding to a stop, she ran back and threw on some clothes then darted back out the door.

'Please don't me mad... Please don't me mad!!' she prayed dashing down the hallway.

She had managed to somehow get down to the lab in a record time of 5 minutes and was panting trying to regain her breath.

"Hm...? Mika, what's wrong...?"

"I...I...Sorry... Late... Elevator... Took... Stairs... 20 floors... Fell down...Last 10 floors...Pointy... Knocked over a civilian..." Mika babbled out as she tried to support herself by leaning on her knees. A bottle of water was held out to her and she took it gratefully, gulping down about half of it. She took another breath and looked up, "Thanks..."

"You know, if you drink water too fast like that, you're either going to get hiccups, a headache, or you'll pass out." Gas-O said taking a sip out of his own bottle, his usual jumpsuit top was replaced by just a yellow T-shirt and he kept his usual pants. He rose his eyebrow, "What...? What're you staring at?"

"You... Don't have your mask on... And you're mohawk's flat and not a mohawk anymore!" Mika pointed in a state of shock and surprise. Gas-O frowned cocking an eye at her.

"Of course idiot, I took a shower... Hair usually goes flat when it's wet." he said scratching at his damp blonde hair, that seemed to have spread out from the usual mohawk and became...Well... Normal and a bit long, "By the way, your shirt is inside out and backwards."

"Eh?" Mika looked down at her top and saw the label and seams, "Oh." she took hold of the bottom of the garment and tried to tug it off.

"DON'T FIX IT HERE!!" Gas-O shouted, and Mika almost burst out laughing at his expression. Seeing him without his mask was so much more fun than just seeing the emotionless reflective goggles and air filter.

"Just turn around and don't look then." Mika said turning around herself and lifting the top off. Gas-O sighed in exasperation quickly swivelling himself around.

"You're bizarre..."

"I think you're just shy." Mika said with a smile as she hopped up beside him. He edged away from her and sighed in annoyance as Mika started to giggle, "You're blushing, you know?"

"HUH?!" Gas-O backed away touching his face, feeling the heat radiating off of his cheeks and turned away angrily, "Ah shut up!! Just leave me alone!!"

"Oh she's only teasing you Gas-O, be nice!!"

"Mom, not now..." Gas-O muttered. Mika tilted her head.

"Mom...?"

"Yes, I'm the AI of this computer. Or, Gas-O's mother's brain wave if you will. I stand for Motherly Obervation Monitor." the female voice said cheerfully. Mika peered at Gas-O.

"Simply, she's a security camera for down here."

"So, you're Mika?"

Mika nodded shyly, "Yes ma'am."

"Please, call me Mom."

Mika smiled and looked at Gas-O, who was looking off to the side as his ears slowly turned pink.

"That's cool, that you have an AI for a mom." Gas-O sighed taking a seat in a chair and Mika took the chair beside him, "Ok then... Do you plan to do anymore tests tonight??"

Gas-O looked almost lazily at her.

"Nope. I'm taking MY break now. YOU were too slow in getting here."

"Ah... Sorry..."

With another sigh, Gas-O put his hand over Mika's head, and ruffled the silver hair around.

"We'll just make sure to replace the time we lost today tomorrow." he said downing the rest of his water and peering back at Mika, "Ok, what're you staring at now...?"

The girl blinked, "You're eyes... They're green."

"So?"

"Well, it's just... Green eyes are uncommon." Mika said holding her hands up defensively, "I didn't mean anything by it." Gas-O stared hard at her for a moment then looked up at the giant fan.

"Mom, what time is it now?"

A giant digital time flashed onto the screen, "Nearly half past midnight. Both of you best get to sleep!" MOM informed, "Oh yes, Mika, are you planning to ride the broken elevator back up to your room?"

"Afraid so..."

"Oh! Then why don't you stay here for the night? You're welcome to share a room here and--"

"Mom...!"

"Ah! No no! It's ok!" Mika said frantially standing up, "Thank you very much, but I'll just head back up. I need to make sure I remember to feed those fish upstairs."

"Oh? Well, alright. Good night then, see you in 8 hours and 24 minutes!"

"Good night Mom." Mika said and smiled, "Good night Gas-O."

Gas-O nodded at her with a wave and Mika jogged to the stairs.

"Mika." the silver head poked back out from the dark corridor, "Good Night."

A grin spread along Mika's features and she quickly ran up the stairs. Gas-O groaned leaning back in his chair and felt his hair hang back, gravity working on it.

"She seems like quite a nice girl."

"Sure, but for now..." the green eyes opened and stared up into space, "She's just a test subject, nothing more."

"Gas-O..."

Flipping out of his chair, he pressed a key on the computer console that dimmed the lights in the lab and he made way to another door that was on the side of the room.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Night mom."

"... Good night." Gas-O closed the door flicking on the lights to his room and using a different switch to dim them so he could barely still see. Laying on his bed and tossing his T-shirt to a corner of the room, he sighed.

Red... Her eyes were a ruby red... He never realized the color through the tint his goggles had. Gas-O turned over to his side with a grumble.

Silver hair, red eyes...

-0-0-

Kitty-N stretched as she waited for the coffee machine to fill up and reclined in a chair.

"Everyone's up early today." she said seeing most of the BAM members were already inside the conference room, enjoying breakfast or still trying to catch up on sleep.

"Who in their right mind would wake up at 8 O Clock in the morning just to watch sleepy dancers bust it out...?" Hiro mumbled with his own mug of coffee. He had 'accidentally' forgotten to make coffee for the others.

"I heard it was Suneoka who arranged it to be early... Just so they would be able to cram two battles into one day." Heat said. Gas-O was busy reading over his formulas and was listening in.

Suneoka? James Suneoka?

He picked up a nearby pen and scribbled in as a foot note on the bottom on his page.

_James Suneoka. The bastard the woke us up 6 in the morning..._

_Note: Terminate as soon as possible._

"Morning everyone!!" Shorty called jumping in, "Today's gonna be fun! Two dancing times in one day! WHOO HOO!!"

Silence was all that was heard and the sound of coffee being poured.

"Yay..." Strike said with sarcastic enthusiasum. The door opened again and when it snapped shut, a loud THUD was heard.

"Whoa...!! Mika, you look terrible!!" Frida exclaimed, instantly awake. Mika grumbled something as her voice was muffled from the floor and her silver hair was in desarray, some of it was sticking straight up in the air.

"Couldn't sleep... Elevator, broken some more... Bouncing up and down..."

"I think she got stuck in the elevator..."

Slowly getting up to her feet, Mika dragged herself up onto a nearby couch and started to try and fix her hair.

It's nearly been a week since Gas-O started experimenting on Mika. She had shown some poor results, although some had no effect at all. Then she would either faint or cough non-stop after every other test. Her regerative properties helped along so she didn't--

He had to stop himself.

He wasn't suppose to refer to the project as Her...She was just a test subject.

Yes, that sounded correct. The Test subject had regenerative properties to prevent itself from completely dying.

He glanced over at her, watching as Shorty and Columbo were trying to help her rub the sleep from her eyes.

Was she just a test subject...?

"So... What time, er, times are the matches today...?" Mika asked.

"Around 10:30 this morning, and then later at like, 5." Kelly replied scanning over the schedule, she arched her back rubbing her neck, "Guess we're gonna have to wait."

There was a loud knocking on the door and everyone stared at it.

"If it's the DJ, yell at him. If it's Suneoka, blast him with your jammers." Heat said making his way to the door. Everyone nodded. When he turned the knob and yanked open the door, Heat had to jump back a bit, "Who the hell are you...?! BWAAH!!"

"MICHAEL!!" Kitty-N shouted kicking Heat out of the way and throwing herself into the short dark haired man.

"KITTY!!" the man smiled. The two of them hugged and gave eachother kisses on the cheeks, "How's my pupil doing?"

"Who's he...?" Mika asked quietly taking a seat near Gas-O.

"Kitty-N's dance instructor."

"I can see his chest hair through his shirt...! He looks gay..."

"I bet you he is." Gas-O said with a light chuckle. Kitty-N's temple throbbed a she overheard them.

"Don't talk about Michael like that, or I'll claw your eyes out!!" she theatened. Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok dear, don't worry about it." he said, "So, these are your friends."

"Unfortunately, yes."

A kind of gloomy, vengeful aura filled the room. Unfortunately...?

The tempurature rose significantly as Heat started to conjour a flame into his hand.

Michael blinked in confusion at the tension, "Well anyways... We'll need something to do while we wait I suppose." he said walking in and taking a seat, "We could always--" His sentence was cut short and everyone in the room either jumped back or screamed in surprise.

"Michael?! What happened?!" Kitty-N cried holding up a can of iced coffee. Frida jumped up and glared towards the door.

"Comet!!" she shouted, "Comet turn them back or I'll-!" she suddenly turned into a blue rasberry and Heat dove to catch her before she rolled under the couch.

"AHH!! EVERYONE'S TURNING INTO FOOD?!!?" Hiro cried, "Must, find... MEAT SHIELD!" Hiro didn't even get to stand up before he was changed into a zuccini.

A girl with short blue hair and a apron uniform walked... Er, rolled in on in-line skates twirling a wand in her hand.

"Wow, you guys sure are funny when you're panicing!" she smiled and narrowed her eyes at Kitty-N, still cradling the iced coffee, "You're crying's getting annoying... I think I'll make you into a can of milk to go with the coffee!!" she rose her wand and stopped.

"I thought you learned your lesson already Comet." Mika's hand was wrapped around Comet's wand hand.

"Oh Mika! You're here too? I was hoping to see you again!" Comet said happily grabbing Mika's hands and bouncing up and down, "I was meaning to phone you!" Mika smiled gently taking her hands out of Comets.

"Human lives aren't yours to experiment and abuse your magic on Comet." she said, "Now please, change them back."

Comet hung her head and after glancing up at Mika, swung her wand at her. Mika grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it at Comet. It suddenly changed into a cheese bun.

"You guys are no fun!!" Comet shouted skating away, "I don't want to change them back!"

"Comet!!" Kelly groaned slapping her forehead, "That girl's been trouble since last year..."

"MICHAEL!!!"

"You know, we better put these guys in the mini fridge or something, before they spoil." Shorty said and smiled, "I present to you all! The Great Hiro Zuccini!!" She held up the green vegetable and everyone stared at her.

"Uh-huh..."

"You get it? Harry Houdini? Hiro Zuccini? GET IT??" she asked. When there was no applause or reply, she pouted, "You guys really ARE no fun... What do you think Mika??"

There was no reply and Shorty looked around.

"Where'd she go?"

Comet skated to the elevator and held onto the railing pushing the Main button.

Really, all she was doing was having fun. She goes to visit her sister and she gets yelled at!!

"Hmpf, ungrateful sis and her friends!" Comet huffed, "Always so stuck up!"

There was a loud BANG as the elevator door closed. Comet rose her eyebrow.

"Is the door to this thing broken too now?" she said scratching her head with her wand. Something dove into her knocking her down and Comet was send shooting up into the ceiling of the elevator as it decended.

"Comet, I warned you what would happen if you lost responsibility for your powers!" Mika said holding onto the railing. Comet scowled looking down at her.

"I thought I'd turned you into a cheese bun already!!" she shouted. Mika tok out a cheese bun that used to be one of the common room chairs.

"You're magic has talent... To bad you're aim sucks!" Mika managed to buckle her sword strap to the rail and swung up grabbing Comet's wand and holding it out of reach.

"Hey!!"

"You can either turn my dance mates back into people, or I'll start getting serious with your punishment." Comet frowned and then, nodded. Mika grinned, "Good. Now to find a way to reach those buttons..."

-0-0-

The two of them returned to the common room floor and Mika lightly pushed Comet back inside, eatting the cheese bun with glee.

"We're back!!" Mika said cheerfully grabbing a new chair and taking a seat at the table. Comet changed the iced coffee, the blue rasberry and the zuccini back into Michael, Frida and Hiro.

"YES!! I'm back to my beautiful self again!" Hiro said with a grin and combed his hair back.

"Dammit, I liked him better as a zuccini..." Strike muttered.

"Yeah, he was at least quiet..."

"So Comet, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mika said. When Comet didn't say anything, she nudged Comet in the back.

"I'm... Sorry."

"Atta girl." Mika smiled tucking her sword back into it's shealth.

Everyone- O-O;;

"So, how do YOU know Comet Mika??" Shorty asked.

"Oh, Once upon a time, I was hungry and decided to go to a sushi bar called Sushi Planet. Then I met her after she turned a nearby customer into a radish." Mika said, "The end."

The door opened and everyone looked at the new comer.

"Good MORNING ladies and gentlemen!"

"IT'S JAMES SUNEOKA!!" Frida shouted.

"Why yes, I am!"

"GET HIM!!"

"JAMES SUNEOKA YOU BASTARD!!"

James ducked behind the door as bullets, cake icing, sharp tarot cards, fireballs and a painted wolf rained towards him.

"Um, we'll be starting to matches soon...?" he said weakly and screamed ducking again as an axe with Bi-O's head attached to it flew towards him to try and bite him.

"Wow, good job." Comet said as Bi-O's headless body gave a thumbs up.

"GAAH!! HE'S CHEWING MY EYES!!!!"

a/n: Yeah... Random chapter... XD


	5. A lack of adjectives

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...

-----

Gas-O poured over the results again. The newest gas he created had put Mika out of commision for the past 3 days. He growled in frustration and let his head bang on the desk.

"Gas-O dear, it is now 4:30 in the afternoon."

"And why are you telling me this...?" Gas-O asked in a dull voice.

"You, asked me to inform you." MOM said. Gas-O raised his head.

That's right, he was going to see if Mika was still alive somewhere in her room. Rolling his chair back and taking a long stretch as he stood up, Gas-O made way to the elevator.

"See ya later mom."

"Good bye, give me regards ok honey?"

Gas-O nodded as he clicked the button on the elevator. Lets see... She was on floor 21. He gripped the rail as it made it's accent. Raising his eyebrow at the speed he felt the elevator jerk to a halt and the door opened. He groaned inwardly at the person who walked in.

Heat scowled at him and took a place on the complete opposite side of Gas-O. The elevator continued it's climb.

"...So..." Heat said after a moment of silence, "Looks like they finally fixed this damn thing." Gas-O had to smirk.

"Yeah, I got tired of watching you bash into the ceiling."

"And you into the floor." Heat snapped back, "Where're you headed anyways?"

"Going to check on someone." Gas-O said, "You?"

Flames flared around Heat and Gas-O had to quickly reach behind him and shut the valve of his gastank, "I'm going to Strike's floor to go and melt his stereo system." he said with vengence, "I swear I can practically feel the vibration from 8 floors down AND up!"

"And up...?"

"Frida's floor is the up."

"Ah."

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened.

"Well, here's my stop." Heat said, "See you around...?"

"...Sure." Heat grinned and walked out. Gas-O leaned against the elevator wall waiting for the door to close.

"Hm, I wonder if Mika can hear it too...?" he thought outloud. Loud music boomed out and he assumed Heat had just opened Strike's door.

Blah... He hated that gangster music.. The beat wasn't to his liking and the screaming in the background was annoying...

Wait... Screaming...?

He could hear Strike's yelling and Heat's shouting over the music and then, a familiar scream. Gas-O shoved his fingers through the door just before it closed and they automatically opened again. He dashed out and into the open door seeing Heat was trying to pry Strike off of Mika.

"Cut it out, GET OFF!!" Heat pushed Strike back and Mika tried to run away. She fell hard and dug her fingers into the hard metal floor as Strike grabbed her ankle.

"I said NO!! STOP IT!!" her eyes were squeezed shut and feeling Strike let go she looked up .

Strike staggered back, holding his forehead and then was knocked back again as Gas-O slammed the gas tank that was usually on his back into Strike's head.

"WHAT exactly are you DOING?!" he demanded. Heat was beside him, ready for a fight.

"Looks like we're sitting on the same side for once...Kinda." he almost grinned. Strike pulled out his guns and Heat started a flame in his hands.

"Mind you're own business... Gas freak." he said, "You too, Crack head."

"Crack head?!" Heat cocked his eye at the insult. Gas-O slammed his tank into Strike's head again sending him crashing into a table.

"She IS my business! She's MINE and MINE alone, you understand that?!" he growled, "CRACK HEAD!" Mika stared up at him, trying to cover herself up. Heat unzipped his sweater revealing his red flame T-shirt and tossed it to Mika.

"Here, use this." he said, "Hey Gas man! You guys can get outta here, I'll finish this." Gas-O strapped the tank back on his back.

"You sure? I could bash him in the head a few more times."

Heat waved a dismissing hand, "Nah, you go on. I want fun too ya know?" Gas-O grabbed onto Mika's arms dragging her out and into the elevator.

There was nothing but silence as the elevator slowly rose up. Mika was clutching Heat's sweater around her and her eyes were cast to the ground.

"We'll go to your room, that ok...?" Gas-O asked. Mika nodded quietly and hugged herself tighter. Gas-O looked over her and almost swore in disgust at Strike. Cuts and bruises were around Mika's neck and there was a small trail of blood running down the side of her forehead from under her hair. Her shirt was torn into virtually nothing and there were cuts and bruises visable from there too.

"Here, I'll meet you back in the lab, ok?" Gas-O said as they reached Mika's floor and he gently pushed her out. Mika slowly nodded and just before Gas-O left, she quickly turned around.

"Gas-O...?"

His gloved hand stopped the door and he looked out.

"Yes?"

Mika shuffled nervously for a moment, "I... I don't want to be alone... So... Could you..." Gas-O blinked at her and then let the door close. He scratched behind his head.

"Sure thing."

-0-0-

Her room was decorated nearly the same as her stage, only with some of the extravagant designs missing. Mika quickly ran into her closet to change, tossing Heat's sweater on her bed. Gas-O took a seat at the foot of it, staring at the tank of fish on the side table. Something red caught his eye and he stared harder at Mika's pillow.

Was that... Blood...? He noticed more drips and then found they made a kind of trail to the bathroom. Seeing if Mika would come bursting out of the closet, he quickly went to investigate.

The waste basket was full of blood soaked rags, and the sink was splattered with it too. He heard a door click and ran out trying to look innocent just as Mika walked out in a pair of baggy pants and a big t-shirt.

"Feel better?" he asked. Mika softly smiled at Gas-O and he noticed she was still hugging herself, holding onto the wounds, "They hurt, huh?"

"N-No...They just... He just...Tried..." she said looking away as held herself tighter. Gas-O flinched back in surprise as tears trickled down Mika's face, "AH?! I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm just over... Over..." she wiped at her eyes.

"...Mika..." Gas-O started.

"J-Just gimme a bit, I'll be ready to go for more tests in no time." she rubbed harder. Gas-O sighed and pulled off his gas mask, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead.

"Mika, look up."

"I said--"

"Mika, just please look up at me." Mika's ruby eyes were shimmering with tears as she peered up at Gas-O's calm green eyes. He tried his best to smile nicely at her, "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure... I'll make sure nothing happens to you ok? Not because you're my test subject, but because..."

"Because, your research will go to waste and more expensive chemicals will be lost...?" Mika chuckled trying to bring humour up to the conversation. Gas-O stared back at her.

"Because, you're..." he looked straight at her, "You're my only friend."

Mika's smiled faded away and after a moment, she threw herself into Gas-O, nearly knocking him over and started to quietly sob into his shoulder. Gas-O had his hands suspended in the air, not quite sure what to do. He then sighed and put his arms around Mika, giving her a tight hug.

They stayed that way, until Mika stopped crying...

-0-0-

Blinking for a moment, Gas-O realized it was dark except for the glow from the light of the fish tank. He looked around him noticing he was in a bed and started to sit up.

"Fuuu..." Gas-O jumped as something moved in his arms and saw Mika curled up against him. Frantically checking to see if they both still had their clothes on, Gas-O sighed quietly in relief and looked towards a nearby clock.

'Whoa... It's 3 AM...' he thought scratching his head and looked down at Mika. Her long silver hair, that was usually tied up was loose and spread out along the sheets. Seeing that a chunk was kind of missing from the side of Mika's head, Gas-O automatically assumed it was Strike who ripped the thin hairs out. Trying to pull off his glove and finding his hand was still stuck under Mika, Gas-O used his teeth to pull his glove off then poked Mika in the cheek. After ensuring she wouldn't wake up, he cautiously touched her hair and ran his fingers through it.

It was soft, the fine hairs untangling themselves as he brushed through the silver threads. Mika shifted and the light from the fish lamp reflected off her hair, looking like it gave off it's own illumination like the moon.

"...Gas-O...??" Mika was blinking up at him, her crimson eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Gas-O had to smile.

She looked so...

Gas-O cursed at himself for his lack of adjectives.

"Sorry, did I wake you up...?"

"No... Ne, what time is it...?" Mika asked slowly sitting up. Her bruises and cuts had already healed and she winced rubbing her shoulder, "Oww... Sore...ness..."

"About 3:30 AM." Gas-O replied, and rubbed his eyes.

Mika smiled, "Good morning then..." she said with a slight yawn, "So, will you be doing more experiments today...?"

Remembering the trail of blood and rags in the bathroom, Gas-O instead took a look at the fish.

"These the same fish from your stage?" he asked. Mika shook her head tucking her long hair behind her ear and sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"These are my own fish, the stage fish were already there." she said pulling a can of fish flakes from the drawer and sprinkling some of it on top of the water. Gas-O watched her smile as she lightly brushed her fingers against the glass and the fish followed, "You know, fish are smarter than people let them out to be."

"Oh really now...?" Gas-O questioned, "Why is it goldfish never stop eatting when they're fed?"

"Because they don't want food to go to waste." Mika said and giggled, "Aww, Little Fuyu's playing with Haru."

"Fuyu and...Haru...?"

"Yeah, Winter and Spring." Mika explained, "Usually the two seasons don't get along with eachother, but they do in my fish tank." Gas-O tilted his head at her.

"You, really like fish huh?" he asked. Mika nodded and smiled at him.

"So, what're you going to do today?"

Rubbing his chin for a moment, he smirked at Mika.

"I have something in mind, but first..." he flopped back on her bed, "Sleep... Then we'll do something later..." Mika smiled laying down beside him and curled up under the blanket.

"Good night then."

Gas-O watched her for a moment and hearing her deep breathing, stroked her hair.

"Good night..."

-0-0-

Shorty knocked on Mika's door for about the forth time in the past 10 minutes.

"Mika!! Are you awake yet? It's nearly noon!!" she called, "What could she be doing...?"

She jumped back when the door opened and blinked in surprise at the person at the door.

Gas-O stared at her through his mask and after a moment, nodded.

"Mornin'"

"M-Morning..." Shorty replied and saw Mika walk out, "Mika! Hey where's your usual tank top??" Mika was wearing a snug black T-shirt under her dark green cropped jacket, wearing her beige cargos. A few belts hung from her waist as well.

"Oh, I lost it in the laundry." Mika smiled tucking one of her long eartails behind one ear, her hair was tied back with a white ribbon. Shorty thought she heard Gas-O mutter something under his breath and watched as he impatiently scuffed his shoe against the floor.

"Mika..." he muttered softly.

"Oh right! Well, see you around Shorty!" Mika said as she and Gas-O took off towards the elevator.

"Hey wait, WAIT!!" Shorty called running after them, "WHERE'RE YOU GOING?"

Mika turned and smiled.

"It's a secret!!" she said before the doors closed, "So, where ARE we going??"

Gas-O's smirk widened, not that Mika could see. "You'll find out soon enough." he pushed a button on the elevator and there was a loud banging sound.

"Eh???"

The elevator suddenly shot down towards the bottom floors and both Mika and Gas-O slammed into the ceiling.

"I HAAAAATE THIIIIIIS THIIIIIIIING!!!"

The elevator suddenly stopped and the two of them slammed into the floor.

"GAAAH!!"

"O-Ow..." Gas-O muttered and tried to sit up.

Tried.

"I'm never... taking this thing ever again..." Mika whimpered rubbing her head. Then she looked down in surprise, "AH! Gas-O, are you ok?!" She had fallen straight on top of him when they hit the floor. Gas-O stared up at her.

Beautiful.

That was the word he was going to use to describe her. Mika's silver hair was loose from it's ribbon and dangled over him, one of her hands was on his shoulder while the other was planted against his chest to hold herself up. Her deep red eyes were sparkling with worry.

He slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah... Um..." he felt his face heat up, "You wanna get off of me...?"

"Ah, sorry!" she rolled off of him and he took in a deep breath. He hadn't even realized that she was sitting on his stomach...

"Eeh... Thank you..." Gas-O said as she helped him up, "Gimme a second and I'll be right out, ok?"

"Oh, so we're in the lab now...?" Mika asked walking out with him. Gas-O nodded, "Ok then! I'll wait right here."

"Thanks." he gave a short wave and went to his room, pulling off his shirt as he went.

"Going out dear?" MOM said with an almost knowing tone.

"Yup." Gas-O came out of his room with in a gray T-shirt, an orange pair of his usual pants and he wet his hair to hang in front of his face instead of it sticking up. He looked into a mirror and almost didn't recognize himself. He smirked and grabbed an orange jacket that was drapped over a chair and pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves.

"So, are you going out with Mika?"

"Mom, it's not a date... Exactly..." Gas-O had to think about it for a moment and he heard his mom chuckle, "Guh... Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Have fun!!"

Mika was leaning against the wall patiently and let out a small yawn.

"Hey, you're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Gas-O said raising his eyebrows at her. She turned towards him and grinned.

"Ne! You look awesome!!" she said happily. Gas-O looked away with an annoyed face but later smiled.

"So, ready to go?"

"Where are we going anyways??" Mika asked as they went into the elevator.

Gas-O's peered at her with an aloof face, trying to hid his grin.

"To the Aquarium of course."

Mika smiled the whole trip there.

a/n: too much fluff I think... But I was in a fluffy mood. Thanks for reading!!  



	6. Zombie Logic

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...  
-----

"So, what exactly does his jammer do?" Mika asked looming over Gas-O's shoulder as he typed at his computer and she was helping move some things around.

"I wasn't in the last dance compitition, I have absolutely no IDEA what he uses." Gas-O replied trying to review some videos of last years compitition. There was one video, but his jammer wasn't revealed at all, "Dammit this is annoying...! I HATE YouTube!"

Mika sighed setting down a few boxes and perching her chin over Gas-O's shoulder.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see then huh??" she said and then glanced over at him, "Hey, do you have any bigger cylinders? Like, the one you dropped over Hiro the first day?"

"Usually the tubes are big enough to fit a person in it. Well, except Hamm... He got stuck and we had to break the glass to free him." Gas-O said leaning back a bit. Mika giggled and her hair tickled the side of his face.

"I mean a bigger one, like one that still has room inside to actually move around in."

"I probably do... Why...?"

Mika smiled, "I have an idea!!"

Up on the 9th floor, the other contestants were waiting for Gas-O to arrive for his match. The coin had been flipped and the stage had been picked.

"Wow, this is gonna be one hell of a match..." Strike said as he read the scoreboard that read the two competitors for the day.

"I... Guess." Frida said, "I don't see the relation between Gas-O and Bi-O, why would it be such a big deal??" Heat shuddered a bit.

"You haven't seen the pictures... He kept showing them over and over..."

"Pictures...??" Everyone turned to see Gas-O. Mika crawled up beside him panting and catching her breath.

"Nevermind, I've already said too much." Heat said, "Mika, why're you so... Wheezy...?"

"She wanted to take the stairs, and miraculously made it up here just after I did." Gas-O replied for her and Comet handed Mika a drink. Shaking his head with a sigh, Gas-O started to make way to the stage and glanced up at Bi-O.

"Good afternoon to you." Bi-O said with a nod. Gas-O looked away taking his place.

"Hi." was all he said.

"Gas-O!!" he looked up seeing Mika waving, "Good luck!" Gas-O gave a three fingered salut to her and listened as the song started.

-0-0-

Zombie hopper started to blare out of the speakers and already Bi-O had started his dance as a strange breeze blew through the ghost ship decorated stage. Gas-O glanced over and scoffed in amusment.

'A zombie robot style... Fits him.'

Gas-O ended up finishing with a handstand and flipped back up. He got ready to reach for his jammer when he suddenly heard a strange ripping sound.

Bi-O had his own head by the handle of the axe that was embedded into his head and hurled it straight at Gas-O.

"Arg!" Gas-O grabbing his arm as he felt something rip at it and backhanded the head back to Bi-O, who just set it back up on his neck.

"Ooh... I feel dizzy..." he said blinking a few times.

"You BASTARD!!" Gas-O shouted clutching his bleeding arm, "You BIT me!!"

"And you're missing beats." Bi-O pointed out.

Watching from the sidelines, Frida was trembling.

"H-He can.. But he... Spinal cord..." she stuttered, "It isn't medically possible..."

"Of course not." Heat said and lit up a flame under his face throwing a shadow over it, "That's why he's an UNDEAD ZOMBIE!!"

"EEK!! CUT IT OUT!! Mika make him stop!!" Shorty cried shaking the sleeve of her green coat. Seeing no reaction, Shorty looked up, "Mika...?"

Her eyes blazed out and her face was serious as she watched Gas-O's sleeve slowly soak up the blood. Mika had a death grip on a handle on the stands.

"Hey, you ok?" Heat asked looking around at her, "I was kidding about the zombie thing."

"...It's nothing." she said with a slight smile, then resumed watching the match.

Gas-O was having difficulty trying to stay concious. He felt his vision blurring and had to try and quicken his dance steps.

'Dammit... Of all the matches...' he heard another ripping sound and saw Bi-O ripped his head off, 'Again?!'

Slamming his hand on his jammer, the giant tube fell from the ceiling. It missed Bi-O.

Landing on top of Gas-O himself. Bi-O's head bounced off the glass and returned to it's owner.

"You've finally found a use to wearing that damn mask." Bi-O said as he re-adjusted his head.

"In your face then Old man! I'm glad you found a better use for the damn axe!" Gas-O shouted still dancing inside the cylinder. His mask filtered out the fumes that poured in. It wasn't fatal, just had a dosage large enough to either knock someone out or make them woozy.

It was time, the climax of the song. To determine the winner of the match. The rhythem was building, everything was at it's peak!

"Bi-O Wins!" the DJ shouted and an uproar from the crowd broke out. Gas-O fell to his knees gripping his arm.

"Dammit..."

"Better luck next time boy." Bi-O said, "Need a hand?" Gas-O knocked it away and stood up making way to the elevator. Mika jumped over the railing to him.

"Mika!"

"I'll be right back, ok? We'll be back to watch you're match later." Mika called. Shorty smiled.

"Don't miss it ok?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world kid!" Mika grinned and followed Gas-O down. As Bi-O climbed off the stage he sighed.

"That boy... Always so arrogant." he said, "Just like always."

"Just like, always...?" Frida looked up at Bi-O, "What do you mean?" Bi-O looked down at her and Heat crossed his arms.

"Didn't you know? Bi-O and Gas-O are--"

"He's my son." Bi-O finished. Everyoned jumped back.

"You just BIT your own son?!"

"Now now, let me explain. It all started a few years ago..."

-0-0-

As soon as they walked into the lab sirens were blaring.

"W-What's happened?!" MOM cried from the speakers, "The monitors are picking up you're bleeding!! Oh my dear baby!!"

"It's nothing Mom..." Gas-O called with slight embarrasment and winced when Mika grabbed his arm, "What...?"

"We need to clean it."

"I can do it myself later." he said and let out a shout of pain, "GAH! What're you doing?!" Mika pulled him to the side and shoved him into his chair.

"Stay there like a good boy, and take off your jacket." Mika said going for the First-Aid kit, "Don't make me pin you down myself." Gas-O was ready to get up but then sat back down again groaning. He pulled off his gas tank and mask and slowly pulled at his coat. There was a tearing sensation and he cringed. Mika's hands stopped him and she held up a wet cloth.

"What now...?"

"You're going to tear off the scab, wet the dried blood first." Mika said soaking his jacket and wound then gently peeling the coat off. She was shaking a bottle of something familiar.

"Oh, you found the Hydrogen Peroxide..." Gas-O grumbled and Mika grinned, "Did you dilute it?"

"Yes." she soaked a cloth with the liquid and dabbed at Gas-O's arm.

"AHH!" Gas-O grit his teeth and he gripped the edge of the chair, "Idiot you didn't dilute it enough...!!"

"Sorry!" Mika said but continued to dab at the wound, teeth marks visable, "By the way, you aren't going to turn into a zombie and bite me too are you?" Gas-O rolled his eyes.

"Does EVERYONE watch Resident Evil?" he said, "No, I'm not going to turn into a zombie."

"But the logic is that when you're bitten by a zombie you turn into a zombie." Mika said pulling out some bandages, "Bi-O's a zombie."

"No, he just looks like one."

"But he can tear his head off and still be able to move. Then re-attach it, doesn't die and he can't walk straight without dragging a leg or two."

Gas-O pondered for a moment, "Good point. But he only looks like a zombie, and the reason he can attach and reattach his head is because he's got a few mechanical parts in him to prevent him from falling apart."

"Oh, I see." Mika had started to wrap the bandage around Gas-O's arm, "So, do you know how he turned out to look like a zombie??"

Gas-O was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah." he looked down, "I'm the one that did it."

-0-0-

"Ok ok ok... So lemme get this straight... Gas-O, well, gas-ed you then smashed your head with an axe?" Shorty said. They were all in the common room and had just heard Bi-O's story.

"Yup. It burned like you wouldn't believe." Bi-O said, "But I guess it was partially my fault."

"I blame you for trying to cleave your own son in half." Kitty-N said, "But I blame Gas-O for not listening to you in the first place, and for shooting you down with his experiment."

"Kind hard to see who's to blame here huh...?" Kelly shrugged.

"I suppose. I just only have one wish and one wish only..." Bi-O said, his hand forming a fist.

"To crush your own son in a dancing compitition...?" Hiro suggested.

"Nope." Bi-O looked up almost in a daze, "I just want to go play catch with him. In a park somewhere. Under a tree."

O-O??

"Huh?"

-0-0-

Mika snipped off the medical tape and used it to hold the bandage wrap in place.

"I see... That's an interesting relationship." she said and pulled up a chair beside him, "Wanna talk about it?" Gas-O just stood up from his chair and tossed his coat to the side walking to his room.

"No." he replied, "You better prepare, I wanna get some work done today." He pulled off his bloody T-shirt and pulled on a new one. Rubbing his bandaged arm, he heaved a sigh and shook his head.

Arg, the blood lose was making him dizzy...

After setting up some of the equipment, the usual tests were run. It was nearly 3 weeks now, almost a full month since the experiment started. Slowly results started to improve.

"Hm, almost..." Gas-O said scratching his side, "Guess I need add a few Hydrogen bonds and-- Ok what're you staring at now?" Mika was perched on a stool and was staring at him with those big, curious filled eyes of hers. She blinked occasionally and tilted her head from side to side.

"I..." she started, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Mika, what have I told you about saying 'won't', 'don't' or 'can't' to me when the subject is involving me...?" Gas-O said almost too calmly.

"Oh, right." Mika changed her seating position on her stool, "I noticed, when you removed your shirt..."

"That what? I'm skinny? Pale? ...Irresistably hot?" Gas-O asked with a sly grin and when Mika didn't react he looked away, "Sorry, keep going." There was a giggle from M.O.M.

"I was just wondering..." Mika started to fidget, "There was a scar on your side... I'm just wondering how you got it." Gas-O looked up from his papers and M.O.M was quiet.

Letting out a breath of air slowly, Gas-O leaned back in his chair.

"Wow, that goes way back almost..." he pondered for a moment, "Three years."

"Ah, you don't have to answer then." Mika said quickly, "Sorry, let's just get back to work."

Gas-O was quiet, "Yeah." Mika nodded vigorously and hopped off her stool to resume her place back inside the glass room. There was a sigh, "My dad, when Mom, well, my living mom came home one day... Dad had been doing something, and as soon as Mom got home, all he did was yell at her."

Mika stopped and took a seat beside Gas-O. He stared at her.

"I'm listening."

After a heavy sigh, Gas-O continued, "I was watching, from the kitchen. Mom had just walked in and then she and Dad started to argue like every other day. But something was different... My Dad, took an axe that was usually against the wall and..." he stopped for a moment, "I watched him, as he hit Mom once with the axe. Mom never did anything bad, just put up with Dad... I was 13 years old, and ran in to stop Dad. He ended up turning around, and went at me. Mom couldn't do a thing. She couldn't even move..."

"I-I see... S-So...That's..." Mika's speech was garbled and Gas-O rose his eyebrow at her.

"Why are you crying? It's my problem."

Mika rubbed at her eyes, "I couldn't imagine, something so terrible to happen in a family..." she said, "Don't you think it's sad...?"

Gas-O nodded, "Yeah, it kinda is." he let his hand rest on his side, "Whenever I see my Dad, or remember that day, I can feel the scar throb so much that it hurts." Wiping her eyes dry, Mika stood up from her seat.

"I'd like, to show you something..." she said pulling off her jacket and started to pull off her top.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!" Gas-O fell off his chair and tried to hide behind it, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" He didn't need Mika to tell him that his face was red, he felt the radiation...

"Relax, you're sixteen, almost seventeen. I'm sure you can handle a half naked girl in your almost secret lab." Mika said pulling her shirt off. She pointed to something on her back, near her shoulder, "See this?" Gas-O slowly came out from behind his chair and carefully looked at her back.

"How... Did you get this?" he asked, his eyes running down the scar that trailed down from Mika's left shoulder, down her back and all the way to her right side just under her rip cage. There was also a light bruise on her back.

"My family owned a kendo dojo. Dad got mad at me, and used one of the swords on me." Mika said, "The bruise, was from my mom throwing an iron at me. Later I was seperated from them to live somewhere else."

Gas-O hesitated for a moment, then pulled his gloves off.

"You mind?"

Mika glanced back at him, "Go ahead."

Gently, Gas-O ran his fingers over her scar trailing them down to the very end of it. His fingers brushed down her bruise, that nearly spread out her entire back. Gas-O squinted at what looked like a tattoo near the base of her back. Mika's pant waist was covering half of it and he moved it a bit to get a clearer look. It looked like a logo.

"You know, my bruise doesn't go that far down..." Mika said quietly. Clearing his throat, Gas-O backed away.

"Sorry..." Mika pulled her shirt back on and then grinned.

"I didn't think you were such a pervert." she snickered. Gas-O glared away.

"I was inspecting your wounds..." he muttered back. Mika shrugged.

"Whatever you say." she said then sighed, "Guess, we both have the same odd family problems."

"... Yeah." Gas-O agreed. Almost the same, they were both almost the same... Gas-O grumbled feeling his face warm up again. He looked at the time, "Hm, you said you wanted to go watch Shorty's match right?"

Mika was pulling her jacket on, "Hm? Oh yeah! Is it already time to go?"

Gas-O nodded, "I'm just going to grab a spare jacket, I'll meet you at the elevator." Mika nodded then took off up the stairs. As soon as Gas-O didn't hear her footsteps anymore, he turned to the computer, "Mom?"

"Yes dear...?" the computer sounded like it had a stuffy nose from crying.

"I need you to search up any files, anything at all from the Secret X corps." Gas-O said pulling on his alternate black clothes.

"Secret X? Why?"

Gas-O was at the foot of the stairs, "I want to find something out. All experiments are on hiatus until furthur notice."

"Alright, although we may be breaking a few laws by doing this." M.O.M said, "Gas-O dear?"

Gas-O turned, fixing his mask onto his face, "Yeah?"

"Have fun with Mika, and please, both of you keep safe."

He smiled, "Sure thing, later mom." he called, "Love you mom..."

a/n: O-O;; Err... Exams are killing me...?


	7. HiroKun is smart!

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...  
-----

"Where's Mika??" Shorty asked as they all sat in the common room. Droplets of rain dabbed against the windows, showing that it was going to actually be a rainy day.

"She's sleeping, she's been pretty tired lately." Heat said sipping out of a soda can, "I mean, she just barely won yesterday's match."

"I know... That doesn't seem like her at all." Comet said, "She'd never get tired whenever I saw her."

"I dunno, were you feeding her weird food that used to be people...? Or inanimate objects?" Frida asked, "What, I was just wondering." She glared back at Comet, who was narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'm sure she just likes to sleep." Shorty said, "Now, have any of you noticed we're missing a few people?"

The room was quite empty, strangely enough.

"Let's see... Kitty-N is with that weird gay guy trying to "UNGAY" him, Pinky's out in town, Kelly is with Strike in his room..." That sent a shiver through the room, "And Bi-O the zombie is no where to be seen, probably in his room... Er... Ship..."

"Yeah but we're still missing a few." Frida said.

"Who?" Comet asked.

"The other gay guy." Heat said and Frida punched him over the head.

"Hiro-kun, is... Missing...?" she said thoughtfully.

"Last I saw, Gas-O-Chan had dragged him off somewhere." Shorty said, "I'm just wondering where."

"I don't even wanna know..." Heat said, "Gives me shivering thinking about what THOSE two could be doing together..."

BAM!!

"You, might wanna stop doing that..." Comet said as she watched Frida dust her hands off and Heat twitch on the floor with a lump growing out of his head.

-0-0-

"KYAA! WHAT DID YOU KIDNAP ME FOR?!?" Hiro was shouting, sitting in a chair. Gas-O stared at him through his goggles, while he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"First off, I didn't kidnap you, I asked you to come with me and you did. Second of all..." he went to his computer, "I need you to hack into a database for me."

Hiro was silent for once, and fiddled with his gold ring, spinning it around his finger.

"Whatever are you talking about? Sure, I work as a computer technician but--"

"Exactly. I'm pretty sure even YOU'VE gotten bored, running out of pencils to throw up into your cubicle ceiling and hacked around the Q drive for your company." Gas-O's goggles glinted almost mischiviously. Hiro closed his eyes for a moment then glanced back up at him, his eyes filled with that cocky, 'You better be a worthy client' look.

"So, what kinda challange can you throw at me?" he asked with a grin. Gas-O pressed a few keys and Hiro gave a low whistle.

"So, think you can manage a few firewalls and dodge the security system?"

Leaning back in the office chair and giving his fingers a stretch, Hiro settled down at the screen.

"Kid, I've been itching for a chance to crack at the Secret X files for years." he said, "Now I'm just glad that if we get traced, it's on YOUR computer."

"Good for you." Gas-O said, "Now get out of my chair..."

"Oh, heh heh..."

As Hiro got to work, Gas-O retreated to his room pulling his mask off and laying on his bed.

The tattoo on Mika's back was definately a logo for Secret X. He remembered seeing the same logo on Robo-Z in his first BAM compitition.

He sighed pulling his mask back on and walking out.

What, did it mean...?

"Keep working on it, I'll be back." he said to Hiro, "Mom, make sure he doesn't screw anything up."

"Oh I will."

"Goin' to check on Mika eh?" Hiro called. That made Gas-O freeze on the spot, "Ah, I knew you liked her! Cute thing isn't she?"

"... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come now, a teenage boy, almost a young adult, alone, in the basement." Hiro's grin widened, "With a girl and a high resolution screen. Along with the internet..."

"Mom, if he touches any other data, blast him with the laser cannons I installed." Gas-O said with a scowl. Hiro watched him storm to the elevator and leave.

"So, what's your name beautiful?" Hiro asked turning to the screen.

"Motherly Observation Monitor."

"O-O;; Um, that's a bit long... How about Mom??"

A smiley face appeared on the monitor, " n-n Ok!!"

-0-0-

"Arg..." Mika wiped her chin and tossed the towel into the sink. Again, she hadn't been able to stop throwing up blood since a few months ago. Peering over at the clock, she grabbed her jacket slipping it on and making sure there wasn't any blood on her, went down to the common room.

"Oh, you're finally awake." It was Strike. Mika didn't even step into the room before she tried to shut the door, "Hey wait!"

"Nope." A hand grabbed the side of the door and yanked it open. A second arm grabbed Mika and dragged her in.

"I said to wait dammit." Strike said pressing her against the wall, his hands had pinned her arms to the wall above her head. Mika sighed closing her eyes, and then opened them, the ruby red now a deep bloody crimson.

"Don't make me hurt you..."

Strike let out a loud laugh, "A girl with an attitude!" he leaned in towards her, "I like that..." Pushing his lips against hers in a forceful kiss, Mika squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on Strike's tongue. It earned her a punch in the stomache and she doubled over trying not to cough out blood. Strike pulled her up and went back to gropping her.

There was a sound of the door opening and Mika glanced to the side.

Gas-O was standing by the door, watching. Mika was in Strike's arms weakly holding onto him using the wall for support and Strike was cradling her cheek.

Strike grinned, "Sorry kid, she's mine now." Glancing back at Mika, who closed her eyes in what looked like shame. Gas-O stepped out.

"Sorry I interrupted." he said before closing the door behind him. Something hurt in his chest and he checked to see if any of his equipment was jutting into him. Seeing nothing, he rubbed at the still aching spot for a moment before heading towards the elevator.

There was a door slam behind him and running feet.

"Gas-O!" Mika ran up beside him, "Gas-O listen, he--" Sudden anger consumed Gas-O and he turned away from her.

"Get away from me, slut." he hissed, "It's disgusting to see you now."

Mika sadly sighed, "Gas-O..." she put her hand on his shoulder. That was enough to cause Gas-O to draw back his arm and spin around back handing her in the face. He pulled up his goggles to glare at her.

"YOU USELESS EXCUSE OF A SUBJECT!!" he shouted, "You're no use to me now, I never want to see you again... GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!!" The elevator door opened and he stalked in and watched the door close.

Mika was holding onto the wall, clutching her cheek and had her head bent down. She gently reached over her shoulder and touched the scar on her back.

-0-0-

Gas-O flung his gas tank to the other side of the lab and gave the wall a solid punch.

Why... Why would she even be NEAR Strike? Was it a mistake that he saved her from him last time? He punched the wall again.

"Whore..." he swore making way to the computer, where Hiro was stationed.

"Oh hey, take a look at what I found." Hiro brought up a few files, "Terminated experiments, thought that'd interest you."

"Hm, at least now I know you have a shred of intellect in you." Gas-O said, still growling.

"Um... Are you ok? You sound really really mad..."

"I'm fine." Gas-O replied bluntly.

"Oh yeah, here's another tid-bit." Hiro said highlighting a file, "Can you see the label of this file?"

"No, I'm an illiterate monkey. OF COURSE I CAN READ IT!!" Gas-O snapped, "Now GET. OUT. OF. MY. CHAIR!!"

"Ok ok! Yeesh..." Hiro jumped up holding his hands up in defense, "Did something happen the 10 minutes you were away...?"

"... Nothing happened. Just got rid of some things." Gas-O grumbled. Hiro shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

M.O.M cleared her throat through the speakers, "There's an announcment, it's urgent and from the higher ups."

"What's the message honey bunch?" Hiro asked, "AH!" he ducked as multiple gas tanks were hurled at him.

"The HELL DID YOU JUST CALL MY MOM?!"

"There's a meeting in the common room. It apparently is an emergency and all competitors are asked to attend." M.O.M said. With a growl, Gas-O slammed his hands on the desk and stormed past Hiro.

"Better be worth my time..." Hiro quickly followed him.

"See you later sweety pie!" BANG! "AHH!! NOT MY HAIR!!"

-0-0-

Loud bickering came from the common room before the door was even opened and as soon as it was, the world to Gas-O was suddenly spinning and filled with stars. He felt his goggles shatter and yanked them off just as Heat grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall, flamming hand at the ready.

"What did you do to her?!" he shouted, "Tell me now or I'll melt you to the point where even your ashes can't be found!"

"Heat cut it out!" Frida pulled the Fire boy from Gas-O, "Can you explain what happened in here?"

Gas-O coughed rubbing his throat, "Is this the big emergency? Strike and Mika's make out session? Sorry but I had better things to do..."

"... Are those goggles perscription? Cause I think you're greatly mistaken." Kitty-N said, "Take a look at what's happened." She gestured behind her.

Strike was pinned against the wall, a sword driven straight through his shoulder all the way to the hilt and Kelly and a few medics from the hospital were trying to get him unpinned and to prevent any more bleeding. Every time they tried to remove the sword, Strike would just start shouting in pain.

"Mika tried to kill Strike, then later stabbed herself. She's in the hospital." Bi-O said, "So, did you do anything to make her so violent?"

Gas-O thought back to him backhanding her, "I..."

"Did you SAY anything?" Bi-O asked, tilting his head at him.

_"You're no use to me now, I never want to see you again... GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!!"_

"Why would you all assume that I would have anything to do with her suicidal thoughts?" Gas-O said, feeling the ache in his chest start.

"Cause you've been doing tests on her, and you've spent the most time with her." Everyone looked at Hiro.

"So, you hacked into my stuff too..." Gas-O muttered.

"Hacked...?" Heats scratched his hair, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HIRO IS ACTUALLY SMART?!"

"What's that suppose to mean?! Being a computer technician isn't easy you know!!" Hiro said defensively, "But anyways... Yeah. There could be anything you've done to her, from physical harm, straight to mental. So, are you sure you didn't do anything to harm any of those factors?"

Shorty leaned in towards Comet, "It's so weird to see Hiro talking about something other than himself..."

Comet leaned in towards Shorty, "I know..."

"Hey stop whispering you're ruining to moment!" Hiro cried. Gas-O looked away, towards the ground. He picked up his busted goggles and went to the door.

"She was the one at fault. I risked my neck for her, and she goes and tries to stay with HIM, considering she couldn't even keep her shirt on." Gas-O said jerking his thumb at Strike.

"What...?" Kelly's hand slipped and Strike yelped.

"Careful now!"

"You tried to do WHAT to her?" Kelly was up in Strike's face, "Strike she's only 16!"

"I know, but I needed to settle a score between the two of us." he said, "Urg, she didn't even try to cooperate, and the bitch bit me too... GAAH!" Gas-O had suddenly taken hold of the sword that was still planted in Strike's shoulder and started to slowly twist it.

"Don't EVER, talk about Mika like that...!" he shouted, his eyes blazing, "She was right, to stab you. Too bad she missed your head." He shoved the sword further into Strike's shoulder and ran to the door.

"Where're you going?!" Heat called running after him. Gas-O had punched in the elevator button and jumped in.

"Gotta fix something."

What had he done... Running out into the street and into the rain, Gas-O dashed to the hospital and pushed at the revolving door. He nearly stumbled into the desk.

"I need to find the room for a Mika... Uh..."

"Oh, you mean the dancer?" the secretary looked up at him, "She actually already left. Almost an hour ago."

"Dammit, that idiot!" Gas-O turned around and charged back out the door. He glanced around the street, blinking some of the rain from his eyes. Where would she go...

Stopping, he quickly turned and ran towards the beach.

-0-0-

Gas-O stopped to catch his breath and looked up at the sign for the Aquarium. He ran in and jumped over the ticket booth. Calling her would be stupid... She'd just run away. Glancing around, he saw a figure sitting under a sign that read SEALIONS.

There was Mika, sitting on the ground in the rain with her sword. She was drawing it arcross her arm, watching it bleed, heal, then cutting at it again. A small puddle of blood was around her.

"Mika stop that!" Gas-O ran to grab the blade away from her and stopped when it was pointed towards him, "Mika, stop. You're losing too much blood..." She looked up at him, her eyes dim.

"What point is there to live, when you're not wanted...?" she asked quietly, "If the reason you lived at all, doesn't exist anymore...?"

"..I... Listen--" he backed away when Mika's sword point poked through his shirt and just touched his flesh.

"Get away. I stabbed Strike... and I can stab you too." Mika said slowly standing up. Gas-O let out a small growl, then took a step forward.

"Go ahead." he said, "Go ahead, and see if you can." Mika was still, then slowly pushed her sword forward. Gas-O winced feeling the tip break his skin and waited for the rest of the steel to follow. He stared calmly at her.

Mika started to cry, "I'm sorry... I just..." she took a step back and turned her sword around putting it against her neck, "WANT THIS TO STOP!!"

"NO!" Gas-O tackled her down, reaching out and grabbing the blade, turning it away. They fell over against the wall. The rain was pouring down on them, dripping off of Gas-O's hair onto Mika's, merging with her tears. Blood from his hand trailed down the blade and onto Mika's hand.

"Why... Don't you want me gone...? A failed experiment...?" she asked.

Gas-O had to calm his breathing before he could speak.

"No... I, I was wrong..." he said, "I didn't have any right... To accuse you, or to hurt you... I'm sorry..."

The rain poured on, and Gas-O slowly let go of Mika's sword. It clattered to the ground and she was on her knees. Gas-O went down with her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her arms.

"Come on, let's go back..."

a/n: Yes, back on track!! XD


	8. Chemical Love

I do not own Bust-A-Groove/Move. I own the OC in this fic though...

-----

Everyone was gathered in the hospital room where Strike was grumbling in the bed.

"If you try to move then they'll have to tazer you to stay down." Kelly said.

"No kidding, for the past four days, you've been trying to make a break for it." Kitty-N shrugged.

Strike grumbled some more, "I think, I'd rather suffer jail than this..."

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Oh, Gas-O Chan!! You guys actually came!" Shorty shouted jumping onto him. Gas-O pryed her off.

"Yeah, thought we should." he said putting her down and holding her away from him as if she was something vile, "Don't ever jump on me, or end my name with CHAN ever, AGAIN."

"That's nice, but first of all... Who's WE??" Comet asked. Gas-O looked behind him and sighed. He reached out the door and dragged in a defiant Mika, who as soon as she entered the room, hid behind Gas-O.

"He's not going to jump at you, he's strapped down see?" Head said pointing to the thick leather belts that held the man down to the bed. Mika timidly peeked out from behind Gas-O and came out, setting a small vase with a daffodile inside of it. Before the ceramic touched the table it nearly swivelled off as Mika dashed out of the room.

Gas-O sighed shaking his head, "She's making a dash to the elevator I bet..."

"I would too." Hiro chuckled and checked his watch, "Ah nuts, my break's almost over.. Gotta get back to work..."

"I guess that explains your I ♥ ME t-shirt and jeans instead of your white suit...Thing." Frida was hiding her snickers behind Heat, who was also trying to conceal his laughter.

"Oh yeah, Hiro, I'll walk you out. Gotta talk to you." Gas-O said. Everyone rose their eyebrows suspiciously at him, "What?"

"Nothing, just gayness misunderstanding... Let's go." Hiro yawned walking out with him. They walked into the elevator and Gas-O clicked at the main floor button.

"So, did you get a chance to see what the content was in the files?" Hiro asked. Gas-O was quiet and nodded, "How was it?"

"... Honestly?" Hiro nodded, "It was..."

DING!

"Ne, Gas-O. are we going back now?" Mika asked as the door opened. Gas-O nodded

"If you wanna know more, come later tonight then." he said quickly under her breath and giving a short wave to Hiro, left.

"...That bastard didn't finish his sentence..." Hiro muttered and tucked his hands into his pockets, "I guess I better come later tonight..."

-0-0-

Gas-O was reading over the Terminated Project files that Hiro had gotten for him and was researching. Mika had retreated to her room to sleep. There were many projects, including ROBO-Z Model #001. He typed through a few of the files and came across a label.

"Military Intelligence Kombat Assailant." Gas-O read out, "Man, these guys really need to work on their abriviations..." he opened the file and clicked on DEVELOPMENT. A file popped up showing two pictures of children, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The file read that they were about eight years old and were picked up from unknown areas.

There were a few video clips and Gas-O clicked on the first one. It was of the girl and a few adults in white coats.

"Mom, turn on the speakers and filter out any other noises in the background. I wanna hear this conversation." he called.

"Right away." Voices came up on the speakers.

_"So you see our situation here?" _a man asked. The little girl nodded, _"Good, so will you cooperate??"_

_"...I-"_

Another man spoke up, _"Do you really want to do this?"_

The girl turned and peered through what looked like a glass wall, _"... Yes..." _All the men nodded to eachother and the video ended there.

Gas-O quickly clicked on the second clip. This time the girl was resting in bed, breathing heavily and coughing, a date on the video reading this was about a week later. The men from the first video came in, one of them was holding a syringe in his hand.

_"You... You didn't tell me it would be this bad...!"_ the girl was still coughing occasionally and using her hand to cover her mouth. Gas-O saw there was faint trails of blood seeping through her fingers.

The man with the needle came up beside her and put his hand on her forhead, _"Just breathe normally, it won't hurt. Stay calm."_

Gas-O felt a kind of pressure building up behind his eyes and he rubbed his temples, pulling off his mask and goggles. After clearing his head a bit he continued to watch. The girl was squirming around, the man with a syringe injecting something to her eyes... The other men were taking notes while ignoring the screams and whimpers.

_"7 days, and it seems the chemicals are taking effect."_ one said, _"Hair has changed from dark brown to silver and eyes from blue to red."_

_"Possibly from the blood rushing?"_

_"No, it was-" _the video was cut off and Gas-O, his hand hovering over the mouse, reluctantly clicked the last video.

_"Stop her!!" _the girl, her short silver hair was a bit messed up as she ran away from the men in the coats. One caught her by the arm and she thrashed.

_"Let me go! Let me see him!!" _she was screaming, _"I need see him, I need to see for myself!!"_

_"We've told you, he's died. The experiment failed." _the man was saying, _"We can not lose you as a subject- GAH!" _The girl was dangling off his arm, her teeth digging into it. Another one of the men kicked her off and injected her with a dosage gun. The girl hung limp and the man stood up, gripping his bleeding arm.

_"She needs to be disposed of. Her body can't handle any more of these experiments." _

_"How do we dispose of this subject?" _

_"Burn it. Make sure to schedule the incineration for tomorrow before she wakes up."_

The other man nodded picking the girl up.

_"Very well then." _he walked out, _"Project M.I.K.A has been terminated. I'll do it myself."_

The video ended and Gas-O rubbed his head, feeling the pressure building higher behind his eyes. A tickling feeling was on his face and he ran his arm under his nose and eyes.

"Huh, what do you know..." he mused as his hands came out wet, "I thought I lost the ability to cry..."

"Honey??" M.O.M asked in a worried tone, "That girl... Isn't she...?" Gas-O rolled back in his chair and pulled out his cellphone. Sure, he's never really used it, it was more like a fancy digital clock, but... He flipped over the cover and dailed a number. Putting it to his ear and listening to the dail tone, someone finally picked up.

"Hello??"

"Hey, Mika...?"

"Oh! Hey! What's wrong? You sound worried."

"Don't worry about it. Listen, think you can come down here? I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, sure. Be right down." the line cut off and Gas-O closed his phone. He pulled on his mask and goggles and tuned his speakers and such.

"I'll just have to find out, from you." Gas-O said and he began to stretch before Mika arrived.

THUMP.

Mika tumbled out of the elevator and got to her feet, rubbing her head.

"I still, hate that thing..." she muttered and jumped down the fan. Gas-O was leaning against the wall, and looked up when he heard her feet hit the ground.

"Hey."

"Hiya!" Mika called cheerfully, "So, what did you need to talk about?" Gas-O motioned for her to come to the computer and brought up one of the files he found.

"Tell me, do you know this boy?" he asked. Mika's smile disappeared and she stared at the picture.

"How'd you find this?" she asked, "Did Hiro-kun find it for you?"

"It's in the Secret X files. I thought I'd ask you since their logo is on your back." Gas-O said turning around in his chair, "Well...?" Mika had suddenly found a loose thread on her coat to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"That was something that wasn't suppose to be found out..." she said, "Sorry, but I can't tell you." Gas-O stood up with a sigh.

"I thought as much. That's why..." he typed in a command and his song Chemical Love began to play.

"Gas-O..."

"Mika. If I win, you tell me what I want to know, I get to do what I want. If I lose, you can do what you want, you can leave, delete the files, knock me out, anything."

Mika's head was bent down and she stared up at him.

"Fine."

-0-0-

Already Mika had to dodge Gas-O's jammer, which he had released early and was trying to focus. She thought those files were gone, she thought she had forgetten everything from then. Glancing over at Gas-O, she saw he was already in a FREEZE stance and tried to step up her pace.

_Zack..._

The name ringing in her head made her miss a beat and she stumbled, quickly changing her trip into a flip and went back to her dance.

Gas-O watched her trip and clicked his tongue a bit. She was off today, with no focus. This whole Secret X issue was something that really bugged her. He finished by flipping over and holding himself upside down for a moment.

He had to figure this out...!

"Mi-!" before he could even begin talking something exploded on the side of the wall and he quickly ducked to avoid a rock nearly slamming into his head. He twitched realizing his wall had just been blown to smithereens and watched as a kind of robot pulled itself out from the hole. It looked almost like a bulky version of ROBO-Z, and it seemed to scan around. Gas-O spotted the Secret X logo on it's chest and quickly looked for Mika, who was climbing out of a pile of debris. She used her sleeve to wipe a trail of blood that leaked from her mouth and then, grinned.

"Hey, I thought you were terminated last year." she said before pulling out her swords. The robot turned to her.

"Experiment 29834, you are to report to headquarters for an update on your system." the robot said, in a monotone voice. Mika tilted her head at him, "Military Intelligence Kombat Assailant. You are to--" He was halted when a sword slashed off his arm.

"Sorry, but I'm not really even supposed to exist." Mika said quietly whipping off the oil from her blade as if it was blood, "Guess I'll finish your termination." She smiled, and Gas-O froze, staring at her eyes.

They were now a deep red, filled with blood lust. Swirling with what almost looked like evil, along with such a malicious grin...

Before the robot could lunge a missile connected with it's torso and then a different robot, gold colored, charged in from the ceiling and started hammering it's head into the ground. Gas-O rushed to Mika as she pitched over to the side and onto the floor.

"Mika! H-Hey!" he shook her and she kinda rolled over looking up at him. She gave an exhausted smile and then pointed up behind him.

"You won..."

Gas-O glanced over his shoulder past the battling robots and saw that the interrupted final score was almost 20 000 points apart.

"That doesn't count..."

There was a sound of ripping metal and ROBO-Z Gold tossed the other model near the hole in the wall. He then turned to where Gas-O and Mika were and kneeled down. Gas-O pulled Mika towards him and was ready to use his Jammer.

"Put that away, don't worry." Bi-O trotted down the stairs, fixing his head yet again and stood beside ROBO-Z Gold.

"What are you doing here?" Gas-O had to hiss.

"I called him here, since he and I go WAAAY back." Bi-O said patting ROBO-Z Gold on the shoulder.

"Last year only." ROBO-Z replied and then pat Mika gently on the head, "At least she isn't hurt too badly." Mika reached up and put her hand over ROBO-Z Gold's giant one.

"Glad you came back..." her eyes drifted shut, "Zack..." ROBO-Z Gold tilted his head at her in silence and stood up, his hand resting over his chest plate.

"Was, that my name before...?"

Bi-O went and then cautiously pat Gas-O on the back, "She'll just need some rest, and maybe some medicine."

"Yes, that would be logical. Rest in your room, both of you. I'll make sure no one interrupts you." M.O.M, said and sighed, "I wonder how I'll clean this mess..."

"I'll help." Bi-O said and glanced at Gas-O, "That okay with you?"

The teen, young adult, looked up at his father. The one who had killed his original mother, the man who critisized and beat on him, the person who tried to kill him.

Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah..." he replied and scooped up Mika into his arms making way to his room, "Hey..."

"Yup?"

"... Thanks for the help... Dad."

Bi-O grinned, his ear kind of melting off.

-0-0-

Mika slowly opened her eyes, and stared up at a dark colored ceiling, the lights were dim. Panic seized her for a moment until she noticed Gas-O's jacket was drapped on top of the blanket that was covering her. She tried to sit up but stopped herself and gripped her side, feeling it was bandaged. There was the sound of a door being opened and Mika looked over to the side to see Gas-O was walking out from another room, possibly the bathroom, with a towel draped over his now flat, dripping wet blonde hair.

As soon as he saw she was awake, he literally bounded across the room in one leap to her.

"Are feeling better? Are you ok?!" he put his hand on her forehead and then sighed with relief, "Well, at least your fever went down, you really scared me there..."

"I had a fever...?" Mika rubbed at her head and then blinked a few times, "Gas-O... Um..."

"What? Something wrong?" he asked and then realized that he was hovering closely above Mika, his leg draped over hers. He also realized he had forgotten to put on a shirt after he had showered...

"A-Ah! I'm sorry!!" jumping up, Mika almost tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor, "I-I'm feeling fine! I'll just-"

"Mika, slow down. Just wait a minute..."

"No no! I'll, go and help clean up outside! Yeah! And, and...!" Mika was stopped suddenly when Gas-O roughly grabbed her jacket collar and shoved her against the wall.

A suddenly moment of silence started and Mika flinched, squeezing her eyes shut when Gas-O rose his hand above her head.

"I said to wait..." he said softly, "Mika...? Open you eyes." When Mika felt his hand brush against the side of her face, she slowly cracked open her eyes and saw Gas-O's green eyes were calm, with not a bit of anger in them. He leaned in towards her, his hand releasing her collar and rested on her waist.

Then, very gently, he gave his lips a quick lick and pressed them against Mika's.

She froze, but then her eyes drifted shut. Gas-O pulled away but then when Mika's arm wrapped around his neck and she pulled him back, all he could do was kiss her again. His hands snaked around her, pulling her jacket off and held her in his arms, their kisses getting more eager, more passionate. Mika's hands trailed around Gas-O's chest and then gently rested on the scar on his side. He softly gasped and then leaned over her shoulder leaving a small kiss where he own scar was.

They were so alike, everything about them just fit together perfectly...

Gas-O took Mika in his arms and layed her on his bed, leaving light kisses on her neck while she tangled her hands through his hair with a moan, arching up to his touch.

"Gas-O..."

Gas-O stopped for a moment to look down at Mika, her face was flushed pink and her hair was tossled in a way that made him smile. He leaned down close to her and cupped her cheek.

"You need the thrill of love, the electric thrill..." he kissed along the corner of her lips, "In Chemical Love." Mika smiled, pulling him closer.

-0-0-

Hiro entered the empty lab and scratched behind his ear.

"That's weird, where is everyone??" he said outloud, "Oh no! Don't tell me there was a party here and I wasn't invited! ME! HIRO-KUN!"

"Oh, you're here?"

"MOM!!" Hiro bounded to the console and hugged it, "What happened here?"

"Oh, just the usual. There was a Transformers robot battle down here."

"Where's Gas-O?" Hiro asked.

"He's resting with Mika in his room."

"... In his room? Locked? The two of them?" Hiro looked over his shoulder seeing Comet and Shorty.

"We heard from ROBO-Z Gold that Mika and Gas-O were attacked, we came to see if they were ok!" Shorty said, "Where are they anyways?" When Hiro pointed to the door that lead to Gas-O's room, Comet skated over to it raising her hand to knock on the door.

"I wonder if they're--"

She was cut short when two, loud consecutive moans came from the other side of the door. Comet and Short both blushed deeply and Hiro rubbed his chin, grinning.

"Alright ladies, let's leave the two of them alone to "Rest" and we'll came back tomorrow, possibly noon." he said putting his arms around their shoulders and leading them out.

"B-But Hiro-kun! What if they're still hurt?!"

"Oh I assure you Shorty... They're anything BUT hurt..."

When they left, MOM chuckled through her speakers.

"Ah, young love."

a/n: OO;; I almost went into a lemon... XD


End file.
